


Broken Wings

by Bleujay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleujay/pseuds/Bleujay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy gets shot down in battle. Lots of angst and major character death, so be prepared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

They were flying, soaring high above the battle. Untouchable to most, until a sniper’s shot rang out, striking wings of the valkyrie suit. The bullet severed them at the base of the suit, sending the medic spiraling to the ground.

“Mercy!” Pharah dove, only managing to to slow their descent before they both came crashing to earth. When the dust settled, they were only a few yards apart, sparks flying from the damaged circuitry of both suits. The soldier groaned, her head pounding as she forced herself to sit up. Her visor was cracked and it took a few moments for the blurriness to leave her vision.

_A-angela… where- where’s Angela…_

As if on cue, the wounded medic groaned, turning onto her stomach to try to get up. Her eyes made contact with Fareeha’s, a small smile crossing her lips and the soldier smiled back.

_We’re safe… we’re going to be okay. Angela’s going to be-_

Her thoughts were silenced as a second shot rang out and Mercy’s smile faltered. Her eyes widened as a choked gasp left her lips, followed by blood, a red spot blooming on the center of her chest plate. Everything seemed to drift to slow motion as Pharah stood, screaming her name. She was already running by the time Mercy’s body hit the ground and she screamed into her comm that they needed an evac team. She knelt beside her lover, pulling her into her arms.

“Angie, look at me, I’ve got you…” Her voice wavered as she tried to stop the bleeding, but there was too much of it. She cradled her close, tears streaming down her face as she begged the blonde to keep her eyes open.

“No… you can’t leave me yet. Keep looking at me, _ya amar_. You’re going to be okay…”

_She can’t die… she has to be okay…_

_She has… to…_

Pharah was distantly aware of the other agents running up to them but she tightened her grip when one tried to take Angela away from her. She screamed, begging them not to take her. Zarya and Reinhardt had to hold her back as Winston carried Angela away, praying that it wasn’t too late.

_I can’t lose her… Angela…_

 

“She didn’t make it… I’m sorry.”

_I’m sorry…_

Those two words played on repeat in her mind as she stood before the headstone. Tears no longer fell, she didn’t have any left to cry. She fell to her knees, her hands shaking as she ran her fingertips over the marble, feeling each letter carved into it.

_Here lies Angela Ziegler, taken before her time._

Fareeha couldn’t help the sob that forced its way out of her mouth as she pulled her hand back. There were a pair of wings carved into the marble beneath her name with the word ‘Mercy’ between them. She felt a mix of emotions. Anger, that the love of her life had been ripped from this world. Guilt, that she hadn’t been able to protect her. Longing, wishing to hold her again, to see her smile. The scene was burned into her memory, the faint smile and joy of having survived the fall, only followed by the look of fear as the bullet pierced her armor. She had died in her arms, her blood staining the metal of her suit as she struggled for breath. She died in pain, without any mercy. The irony in it made anger boil in Fareeha’s chest. Out of all of those who supposedly died, why is it that Angela had to be the one to stay dead?

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to stand and turn away from the grave.

_I’m sorry… I’m sorry…_

_I failed…_

She still had a mission, she had to keep going to avenge her lover’s death. Talon had to fall. She knew this wasn’t justice, that it was revenge, but she didn’t care. She didn’t have any mercy anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ended this with a pun and I hate myself for it


End file.
